Resident Evil Re-Entering the Hive
by PaulH57313
Summary: The Umbrella facility has decided to send its most trusted and loyal soldiers to enter Raccoon City once more and to enter their old facility, the Hive. But theres a problem, other agent of similar status are in the streets of Raccoon City, also attempting their own missions and are getting in the way of the U.S.S soldiers.


INTRO...

In September the 22nd, 1982, an unfortunate "accident" occurred within the underground laboratories known as the Hive. This incident managed to kill every member that was inside at the time. The cause, a viral outbreak that the Umbrella Corporation had been working on for several years. Somehow, the virus managed to get into the air conditioning system and spread around the Hive killing everyone inside...trouble was...they didn't stay dead!

After two months of virtually no contact, the Umbrella Corporation had decided to take action. Sending a team of 6 armed and fully dangerous U.S.S soldiers on a mission to find out what had happened to the Hive's connection, they had set off not knowing what they were heading for...

As the U.S.S entered the Hive, its A.I programmed an automatic lock down set for approximately 2 hours. Under pressure, the group began to search the Hive...

...unfortunately, back at base had somehow lost all contact with the team that had entered the Hive. Hours later, not knowing what was happening, Umbrella decided to re-open the Hive...

A small group of scientists where sent to greet the U.S.S soldiers at the entry...but the did not show...they were greeted however, with a different presence.

As the doors opened on the Hive's main entrance an oncoming horde of creatures bearing lab coats, suits, and U.S.S clothing ravishing anything within their path. Umbrella had known what they had released onto the streets of Raccoon City!

The undead now were crawling within the streets, tearing up everything within their paths. No one could control the infection as it began to seep into every home and house within the city and after one month...Raccoon City was lost...

However...knowing what they had done, Umbrella did not want anyone to know that they were involved within the outbreak, for the embarrassment and utter shame was enough to bring down the company like a this as an uncontrollable situation, Umbrella officials called for an evacuation of the city, placing high priorities on key, essential members such as the city and police leaders. In what they see as a swift move to destroy the evidence of Umbrella, Delta team is ordered to remove evidence of Umbrella's role in the outbreak.

This time they sent in as little as four members for this mission. And their mission seemed clear. Wipe out all evidence within the city hall, raccoon police department and the Hive and if any samples of the T-Virus or the G-Virus were found, to obtain them and bring them back to base. But, if they saw former S.T.A.R.S members or any other survivors, they were to silence them immediately!...

These four U.S.S soldiers where dispatched immediately, within an Umbrella helicopter they just reached the remains of Raccoon City, knowing that they were the only "living" ones about to head into the city...or where they?!

CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL.

"Ouch! Budge over!" Vector pecked at Beltway. Beltway, holding his gun close to his chest, slid a little to the right. He just grunted in return. The helicopter had just reached the site of Raccoon City, their first stop was to reach a checkpoint on one of the rooftops closest to the Police Station. These were the four U.S.S soldiers that were to be sent on the mission that Umbrella had failed to do before. Four eyes; field specialist, was dispatched to collect any and every sample of any virus found, Beltway; demolitions expert, was the guns' a blazin' team member, if he was going into a place that was full of death, he wasn't going empty handed, Bertha; the groups medic, she were to stay at the back, in case someone from the group got injured, and Spector; the surveillance of the group, packed with his own personal sniper rifle, he would scout ahead for danger.

Bertha crouched over to talk to the group. "Alright, check all comm's systems are okay."

"Four eyes, checking in"

"Hey Beltway here"

"Spector, locked and loaded"

"And Bertha, seems like were clear to go." The pilot seemed to catch glimpse of something. "Hey guys, there seems a good spot to land." Bertha nodded. "Okay were about to-" The pilot hastily interrupted. "Remember! Be back at this EXACT point in 5 hours. 5 HOURS!" the emphasis made the group sync their watches and set a timer.

"Kay, were ready." Four eyes stated. Spector and Beltway strolled towards the right side of the chopper, while Four eyes and Bertha headed to the other. The chopper hovered a large distance from the rooftop and even though they had zip lines, Bertha still felt uneasy. "See y'all at the bottom!" Shouted Beltway, and with that, he released himself off of the chopper, followed by Spector. The other two looked at each other, "Here goes!" Said Four eyes, and then let herself go. Bertha soon followed.

Spector and Beltway were already scouting the rooftop, checking for vantage points by the time the other two had reached the rooftop. Releasing their lines, Bertha signalled for the helicopter to head to base. "Looks like were alone now." Stated Four eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder just to turn and see Spector comforting her. Beltway began paroling the rooftop very nervously. "I have a bad feeling bout this, okay group, lock and load."

The group dare not falter from the fact that the weapons that they carried, were about to be put into use.

Four eyes placed out her arm and opened up a virtual map of the city. The others crowded around her, Beltway leaning against Spector, giving a look that make Beltway reply with, "What?!"

Bertha cut in, "Okay guys get back to work." Beltway placed his gun against his shoulders and smirked at Spector.

"Well? I'd suggest that the best route is through the streets, yea I know that's dangerous, but it will save time." Four eyes closed her virtual GPS. Bertha stood forward, "We all trust your instincts Four eyes, through the streets it is."

CHAPTER 2: THE STREETS.

"SPECTRE! TO YOUR RIGHT" Shouted Bertha.

Spectre swiftly threw his gun to the right and began firing at random, lucky enough to take the infected creature down. He began to reload whilst looking at Beltway, who hand just taken an infected down with his knife. Beltway stood up and cleaned the blood off of his knife. "Mmmh ugly son's of bitches aren't they?!" The group chuckled. They hid against the wall to plan their route ahead. Bertha took point. "Okay, so far so good, Spectre, see what's out there." He lay on the ground whilst scanning the area with his sniper. Some how the streets where empty, as if someone or something had already been there. But something suddenly caught his eye. Whatever it was, it didn't look human. "What the fuck is that?!" Spectre whispered. But as he was regaining to his feet to tell the group what he saw, the door to the left of them suddenly burst open, throwing him to the ground, pieces of wood splintering everywhere. The group came to their senses, Four eyes and Bertha rushing to help him back to his feet while Beltway, with gun firmly aimed, began to burst fire, screaming whilst doing so. "AHHHH! Take this you ugly fuck's!" No sooner did Spectre get to his feet, the infected had fallen onto theirs. "Yea! That's how ya do it where I'm from!" Beltway cheered. Four eyes, with the back of her gun, bumped it against Beltway's chest. "Oi! Gonna calm it big guy!" She snapped. Beltway grunted as he was pushed up against the wall. Beltway suddenly got furious at the group. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm fine where I am, I'm having the time of my life."

Spectre caught sight of a horde of infected gathering across the street, must have been attracted to the commotion that was happening. Meanwhile, the others seemed to be focused on making Beltway get a grip. Bertha stepped in. "You, we have a mission to do, acting like this is just gonna make it that bit more frustrating." Beltway pushed her back by the shoulder, "Back off blondie!"

Spectre was still trying to get someone's attention, "Eh...hey guys?"

they all turned toward Spectre.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

He pointed toward the street, only for them all to notice an oncoming crowd of infected people feebly making their way toward the group but with numbers that were getting gradually bigger. Again, Beltway leaped forward but was halted by Bertha. "Not this time, this time we RUN!"

they all immediately headed toward that door that had just recently been destroyed.

Four eyes lead the retreat into the unknown territory. This place was cold, dark and very eerie. She began scanning the area with her gun before pushing a second door open, showing what looked like a bar. But before she could catch another breath, a figure rose from behind the bar. Four eyes immediately began firing.

The heavy machine gun roared, lighting up the bar with giant flashes of flame and light as the figure flew backwards, bullets tearing through flesh and bone. Four eyes stopped firing and peered through the gun smoke at the figure. As it cleared her eyes widened and she swore before pulling the trigger and sending more rounds into the man as he had started to rise up. Gun roaring she saw the man's flesh being torn away as the second figure sat up into the hail of gunfire. A bullet clipped through its skull, spraying blood into the air and the figure slumped back to the floor. Four eyes stopped firing, and paused as the man, body torn apart by the bullets, continued to move, pulling himself toward her with its shattered arms and leaving a trail of blood and gore in its wake.

Four eyes frowned, aimed the barrel and carefully squeezed the trigger. One round exploded from the gun and buried itself in the man's head, where he immediately slumped to the floor, motionless.

"Aim for their heads!" Four eyes said before reloading her firearm. Bertha was now strolling backwards, firing at where they had just come in from. "Relentless fuckers, aren't they?!" She shouted whilst firing a few more rounds. Spector and Beltway were now blocking up the front door of the bar with chairs and tables. Four eyes, still traumatized by the man she just shot down, regained her whereabouts and began patrolling behind Bertha. "Fuck it!" Bertha screamed as she unpinned a grenade from her belt and throwing it down the hallway. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

The grenade exploded, throwing rubble and meat everywhere. Unfortunately, the ricochet had collapsed the roof of the hallway, making the way back almost impossible to go through. Four eyes and Bertha, regaining to their feet, coughed and wiped the rubble off of them. Beltway, noticing the way back was firmly cut off, walked up to Bertha. "Well done you, now look what ya have done?"

"If I didn't, we'd be DEAD" Bertha replied.

Beltway didn't reply in return.

Four eyes perched herself on the edge of the dusty bar while Spector did a more thorough search of the room. Four eyes started looking along the bar, noticing an unused newspaper. She picked it up an began to read. It was dated to just before the outbreak. "The mutilated body of forty-two-year-old Anna Mitiaki was discovered late yesterday in an abandoned lot not far from her home town in north west Raccoon City, making her the fourth victim of the supposed "cannibal killers." Four eyes sniggered. She placed it back on the bar but it slid off of the edge down behind the bar. She grunted and then slowly leaned over to pick it back up. But as she reached over, her hand was suddenly snatched by something behind the counter. "Help!" She shouted at the others. Alerted, the group rushed to help her, noticing an infected creature laying on the floor with a firm grip of Four eyes' arm. Bertha swiftly moved to the bar and kicked it off of Four eyes, her boot connecting with the creatures jaw. Beltway, now frozen with his eyes fixed on Spector, slowly spoke, "Don't move!". The panic that Beltway gave in his voice made him back up a step, darting his gaze left and right, seeing what was causing the comotion. Something grabbed his ankle. "No!" He shouted, whipped his gun around and a corpse scrabbling at his boot with one blood crusted hand, working to drag its crippled body closer. Its gasping cry of frantic hunger rose the awareness of Spector. He fired into its upper back, the sharp, explosive crack of the massive weapon loosening its grip and at such close range, probably obliterating its inner organs. Spasming, it dropped back to the floor. Spector then turned and saw that other creatures were less that five feet away, so he fired twice more, the rounds splattering through the infected's chests and into the back wall. The creature's stagger faltering only for a second. It opened its bloody mouth and gasped out a hissing mewl of hunger, hands raised again as if to direct it to the source of relief. "Must be on something, fire power like that could drop an elephant!" Four eyes questioned to the others. Backing away, Spector fired again. And again. And again. And then the empty clattered to the ground, another was slammed in, more rounds fired. And they still kept coming, oblivious to the shots that ripped their stinking flesh. "Fucking help me goddam it!" Spector barked to the group. Snatching their weapons and aiming, Spector suddenly jumped to the floor, "FIRE!"

The others began firing at random, the infected getting less and less stable before finally collapsing on the floor. Silence fell. Four eyes moved in to help him to his feet, then offered a shoulder and moved him towards the barstool. "You okay, Spector?" She said.

"Yea I'm cool thanks."

"This place ain't safe guys, we need some sort of vehicle to rest in while we come up with a plan." Bertha said, whilst looking out onto the streets of Raccoon City. Beltway, now standing beside her, pointed at the squad car parked across the street, feeling a flush of wild hope. There were no officers in sight, that was too much to ask for. Even if there were no keys, there was a radio and the wind shield was bulletproof. They could probably hold out against the infected until a plan was hatched.

But by the time Beltway had planned this all in his head, Bertha was already unblocking the front door and forcing it open.

"...and its the only chance we've got. Go!" They all gathered together, sprinting for the black and white, the pavement a blur beneath their feet. Bertha kept her gun half pointed toward the creatures closest to them, fifty feet away; she wanted to shoot, to keep them from getting one step closer, but she couldn't afford to waste the ammo.

"God, let there be keys." Beltway thought to himself.

They reached the car at the same time and split, Four eyes and Spector running around the other side. Beltway and Bertha waited for them to slam the door before jumping behind the wheel and back seat. A prayer answered, the keys were in the ignition. Beltway tossed his gun behind him and grabbed the keys. "Buckle up."

Bertha, Four eyes and Spector looked at one another.

"What? Were not going anywhere Beltway!" Said Bertha. She snatched his hand and threw it to his side.

"This car has keys ALREADY in the ignition, which means that some one has to already be here." The group realised that Bertha probably spoke the truth. Beltway, also nodding, leaned in. "Okay, so what do ya suppose we do?"

But before they could think, gunfire was heard in front of them. Four eyes and Spector leaned over the front seats, looking to see if they could see where it was coming from. Beltway slowly lowered the window and listened. There was feint voices heard in the distance but he could make out what they were saying.

Jill, c'mon, leave it!"

"Okay Leon!"

Bertha, taking out her walkie talkie and called into base.

"Base, do you copy?"

"Yes, we read you, but you were told NOT to contact this line unless an emergency?"

"Yea I remember that, but we have just caught sight of other people, survivors in the city...what should we do, over?"

There was a very awkward silence and then the walkie talkie crackled.

"You have your orders soldier, now follow them! Over and out."

The walkie talkie hissed. Bertha placed it back in her holster.

"We have to eliminate them I guess?" Four eyes said, with regret in her voice. Beltway reached for the door handle...but there was a thud. The thud was repeated as if it were footsteps. The group, slowly turned their heads to look out of the back window...

CHAPTER 3: ESCAPING THE STREETS.

"THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD!"

The group slowly turned their heads and looked out the back window. Scrambling over a pile of burned cars was a colossal creature. It was some sort of experiment produced by Umbrella that the U.S.S soldiers DID NOT know about. Spector just caught onto what was happening. "What the fuck is that?!"

Bertha spun hastily back around and started budging Beltway to start the car. "GO! Start the freaking car!"

"But I thought ya said-" Bertha cut him off...

"NOW!" She shouted.

Beltway tried turning the key a few times, the engine revved, but there was no movement. "Ugh, c'mon you piece of junk." He screamed.

Meanwhile, Spector and Four eyes were focused on the oncoming Tyrant. The Tyrant caught sight of the soldiers within the car. It grunted ferociously before starting into a slow charge. Four eyes started kicking into the back of Beltways chair, "Move it big guy!"

Beltway was now feeling very pressurised and began wriggling the key about in the ignition, but as he did, the key snapped, also locking the group within the police car. The others stared at Beltway in horror. There was no talking, but the looks said it all. At that moment, Beltway snatched his gun from his lap and began firing it against the windscreen.

"Its bullet proof asshole!" Spector shouted whilst clipping Beltway over the back of the head for stupidity. But by the time the group had tried every means of escape, the Tyrant reached the car.

With its enormous hands and gargantuan grip, it grabbed the bumper of the car, and began lifting. The group began tipping forwards, screaming in fear as the did so...and with one final push, the car toppled onto its front, crushing in the roof.

There was silence for a few seconds as the Tyrant assumed its targets were eliminated and began walking off. Luckily, the crash broke off the windscreen and out stumbled Beltway, helping a concussed Bertha out as well. The back door was kicked open and out came Spector, still in shock. "Yea, now you decide to open" Four eyes crawled out after him, falling to the ground in relief she wasn't dead.

"Everyone okay?" Beltway questioned to the others. They all nodded.

Feeling reassured that the Tyrant had disappeared, they began slowly moving towards the voices they had just heard.

CHAPTER 4: THE POLICE STATION.

Leon and Claire had just reached the police stations back entry before they were violently attacked once more. Shots where fired, and once again, the creatures fell with a blood curling scream. "He must be around here somewhere?!" Leon said.

Leon and Claire had caught site of a survivor hastily stumbling toward the police station, he looked injured. Suddenly, there was a crash from inside the station, could it have been this mystery person? Leon was worried in case the person they were chasing was just another infected about to turn. But there was only one way to find out. Leon and Claire both reloaded their firearms and moved toward the back door. Leaning against both sides of the door, Leon furiously booted in the door. Claire rushed in with her gun poised, ready to fire, but they saw nothing. But as they began to investigate the room, they caught site of a man laying on the ground.

The man spasmed suddenly, his hands clutching at his chest as he moaned, a sharp, tortured cry of agony. His back arched his fingers hooked into claws...and the moan went liquid as blood started to stream from his mouth in a burbling gout. Choking and shaking, the man's limbs convulsed violently, droplets of crimson spraying out with each racking cough...and Claire saw red blossom across his rumpled white shirt beneath his scrabbling hands and heard the thick, wet crack of breaking bone. She leapt back as Leon grabbed for the victim's hands, not sure what was happening but absolutely positive that it was not a heart attack...


End file.
